


Peech Lube-otomy

by orphan_account



Series: Aparkalypse [4]
Category: Despicable Me (Movies), Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Set Pre-Canon)Geoff has a brief period of depression before his brilliant moon-stealing plan. His Minions have a wonderful surprise to try and cheer him up.





	Peech Lube-otomy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing for htis fabdom so I reappplky hhope you like it, i tried my best

The month was January, and the day was Friday.

Geoff stumbled into his luxurious house and hoisted off his trade mark striped scarf, toeing off his shoes and padding into the living room. He sighed dramatically, trying his damndest to keep his mind clear of all the dangerous shitty thoughts that have been bombarding--plaguing--him for so long. He would never be a great villain. Hell, he was hardly a good one, or even okay. He was not o-fuckingkay. Not even a little bit.

His minion babies noticed this strange behaviour fairly quickly. It was weeks and Geoff had barely been down to the lair except to check on his creations, he tried not to show how he really felt because he didnt think it was fair to worry them. BUt they knew.

 

\--------

2 weeks later

\--------

The minions had devised a plan to bring their brilliant leader's spirits back up.

One of them went upstairs to wake him up:

"hey geoff estas despierto bebe," Said the minion, inside Geoff's room.

Geoff moaned in disgust at being woken up. He sleot in the nude so he didnt have to do laundry, but he forgot about this monetarily and sat up to see his potential lover.

The minion knew that nude Geoff was porfect for their plan, the minion took Geoff's hand as he slid out of bed and led him down to the lair wher the entire colony resided.

"Wat iz goingh onn?", Asked Geoff in his tradmark accent, the whole of his minions were surrounfing him in a welcoming oblong.

"Bienvenido a nuestro kinkdom, te amamos y apoyamos!", the hoard of them chimed, the mass of them and the force of the sond was enough to turn him blind immediatley.

"Oh wow, thenks gaiz", Geoff said, "Owwie" said Geooff about his bleeding eyes

Geoff tried to stand up and started slipping, the fround was wet where it hadn't been before.  HE tried to stand up and kept falling to the sticky ground agan and again and again, the swuelching and squilching the pnly sound he could hear other than his own breathing.  The hoard on munions behind and around him crept closer and closer with each attempt geoff made to stand. He sat down pathetically unaware of the sielnt assassins surrounding him. One by one the muiossmns pounced on him and began devouring his spongy flesh witht the help of the lube on the ground. That was the mystery liquid making geoff fall to his doom. He screamed in absolute agony as the mionions slurped him up. 

 

At the end all that was lef to f him was a few bones and his skull, some of the minions scraping away at the bones. The final step of tje ritual was this: The minions all gathered around Geoff's remains like before, and one by one they each indvidually relaeased their bowels on hims skull. until the lair was full of excrement and piss. then they hit hit self destruct on the main consel killing themselves and their entire neighbourhoood. 

 

They had fulfilled Geoff's ultimate goal of becomeing the most heinous villian, for what was more disgusting than this? and what was more nefarious than killing off any potential witness.

.


End file.
